


Mi desastre

by NiaSmile



Series: Retazos de una vida [6]
Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaSmile/pseuds/NiaSmile
Summary: Miriam planeó la mañana para que tuvieran tiempo de arreglarse y salir con calma de casa para ir al primer cumpleaños en casa de la hija de Raoul y Agoney. Pero una vez más ha subestimado el poder de persuasión de Amaia y sobretodo su capacidad para generar imprevistos. Y una vez más, van tarde. No lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo.





	Mi desastre

 — **¡Cariño, que no llegamos!** —habrá repetido esa frase una infinidad de veces en lo que llevan de relación, pero no por eso pierde fuerza o es menos cierta. Cada vez que lo dice tiene toda la razón del mundo. La cosa está en que ya no lo dice extrañada, sorprendida o incluso enfadada. En el fondo sabe siempre que es algo muy probable, casi imposible de evitar. Ayer por la noche puso la alarma para despertarse con tiempo de sobras y poder permanecer un poco remoloneando en la cama, pero se ha dejado llevar por la pasión de Amaia y diez minutos de gracia se han convertido en casi una hora del tiempo que tienen antes de salir de casa.

Ay el amor diría alguien, y es que no tienen otra excusa que admitir una gran verdad: Son tan poco capaces de quitarse las manos de encima como el primer día. Y eso que han pasado cuatro años desde ese día en que tuvieron su primera cita. Ahora le cuesta pensar que daba a su relación un mes, a lo sumo dos. Venía de otra relación larga que la había dejado muy tocada y Amaia era un poco de alegría, pero no pensó que fuera a quedarse. La veía libre y casi tan efímera como el viento. Pero persistía. Seguían juntas e iban a tener un bebé en unos meses.

¿Se arrepiente? No. Le encanta cuando Amaia se pone cariñosa y juguetona porque sigue viéndola como la mujer más atractiva de todo el planeta tierra, pero es que desde que está embarazada brilla. Brilla con luz propia. Está más guapa que nunca y no hay nada que le guste más que repasar todas y cada una de las nuevas curvas que va adquiriendo conforme su hijo va creciendo en su interior. Se comería a besos a la morena de Pamplona, y de hecho eso mismo hace. Siempre que tiene ocasión.

Vale, no está libre de culpa. Pero de verdad que hace un intento por planificar las cosas para llegar a tiempo, aunque rara vez lo consiga. Al final han acabado corriendo para pegarse una ducha rápida y suerte que ha tenido la gran idea de ir por turnos. Ni la Amaia más ecologista, supuestamente, la habría convencido una vez se había cargado de una buena dosis de fuerza de voluntad. Como se llama Miriam que aparecerán en la fiesta de cumpleaños. Claro que sí.

Era un evento importante, quería llegar lo menos tarde posible y con la mejor de las actitudes para contribuir a que fuera un gran día para algunas de sus personas favoritas. A veces se sorprendía a si misma porque se había convertido en alguien completamente familiar.

Que sí, siempre había querido a su familia y tenía una relación cercana con sus padres y hermano, pero la durante la mayor parte de su vida adulta la idea de formar su propia familia ni se le había cruzado por la cabeza. En los últimos años, había descubierto que quería tener hijos si era con Amaia y que un grupo de amigos podía convertirse en una gran familia.

Sabía que lo habían pasado mal durante el proceso de adopción como para querer quitarles, aunque fuera un pedacito de la felicidad que ahora sentían. Ellas mismas habían considerado la adopción, pero lo habían visto muy complicado. Primero tendrían que casarse, algo que honestamente no querían plantearse por el momento. Y un sinfín de trámites que convertían la maternidad en un proceso largo lleno de trámites y trabas diversas. Puede que fuese egoísta, pero tenían la ventaja de poder concebir ellas mismas, y solo les había bastado un donante de esperma para cumplir sus sueños. Sabía que iban a tener que presentar más documentación que una pareja tradicional para registrar a su futuro hijo como de ambas, pero era un pequeño precio por pagar.

Se vistieron juntas, eligiendo los conjuntos a última hora de entre las piezas del armario que compartían. Ya no sabría decir que prendas fueron suyas, cuales fueron de Amaia, pero en cualquier caso ahora todo era de las dos. Muchas de las cosas que tenían de hecho las habían comprado ya en común. No tenían la misma talla, no podían compartir exactamente todo. Pero el amor de Amaia por las prendas un poco sueltas permitía que ambas pudieran ponerse al final esa ropa.

Esta vez costó un poco más elegir un mono que le fuese bien a Amaia y su cambiante figura. Se resistían todavía a adquirir prendas de maternidad y pocas cosas habían comprado para el bebé. Estaban prolongando lo inevitable porque dar ese paso lo haría todavía más real y les daba vértigo. No tanto el bebé en si como la idea de todo lo que podía ir mal antes de que llegase.

Y es que no era el primer intento, no era el primer hijo que esperaban. Apartó ese pensamiento de su cabeza y procuró no perder la sonrisa mientras ayudaba a Amaia a ajustarse el mono de color mostaza. Sospechaba que iba a darlo un poco de si porque le quedaba especialmente ajustado en la zona de la tripa. Pero no podía evitar pensar que había algo adorable en esa curva y podría perdonarle que estropeara una y mil prendas con tal de que siguiera sonriendo. Si ponerse eso la hacía feliz merecía la pena.

— **Estás preciosa, y buenísima**

— **Jo, no me digas estas cosas o no saldremos de casa**

— **Ella, intensa** —no pudo evitar reírse, pero el brillo en los ojos de la castaña denotaba que no era una broma o una exageración. Una pena no tener tiempo para arrastrarla nuevamente a la cama. Nada le apetecía más en realidad. La ayudó a elegir zapatos, trató de convencerla para peinarse y maquillarse un poco y se preparó ella misma. Eligió un vestido con sus zapatos a juego y agradeció haberse arreglado el cabello la noche anterior. No creía haber podido dedicar el tiempo necesario esa mañana y quería quedar bien en las fotos.

Conociéndolos habría muchas, muchísimas. De hecho, las dos últimas veces que los habían visto, ya con la niña, habían visto más el objetivo de cámaras y móviles que sus propias caras. Se les caía la baba. Estaba contentísima por ellas y se moría de ganas de que la vieran en la misma tesitura. Unos meses más. Ya faltaba menos.

Al final eran las últimas del grupo. Mireya y Álvaro hacía años que disfrutaban de la paternidad, Nerea y Aitana tenían un niño de más de un año, Kibo y Ricky eran padres de acogida y acabaron adoptando a uno de los adolescentes que tuvieron en casa… Y ahora también Raoul y Agoney. Menuda locura. Eran todos tan adultos. Con sus trabajos, sus casas y sus hijos.

Cuando llegaron estaban ya todos allí, como era de esperar, pero los protagonistas de la velada ni se dieron cuenta de que llegaban ahora. Había tantísima gente en el salón y el patio trasero de su casa y se les veía tan hiperactivos que seguro ni recordaban a quién habían visto. Y a quién no. La cumpleañera corría por el jardín perseguida por sus primos, chillando como si no hubiera un mañana. Era sorprendente la capacidad de los niños para adaptarse a un nuevo ambiente a esas edades. Nadie diría que no siempre había pertenecido a esa familia y que tan solo llevaba unos meses con ellos. Absorbía todo el amor y el cariño y se lo devolvía multiplicado por mil. A todos.

Vivía por momentos así. Amaia pareció elegir ese momento para darse cuenta de que se habían dejado el regalo en casa, cuando lo tenía colgado del brazo tan solo momentos antes de atravesar la puerta principal. Como podía perder de vista de tan manera una bolsa tan grande y tan cantosa se le escapaba por completo. Y aún así no pudo hacer más que echarse a reír como una desquiciada mientras se abrazaba a la mujer de su vida — **Eres mi desastre** — dijo, pero realmente aquellas palabras significaban todo menos algo negativo.


End file.
